Article Listing
The Beatles "Carnival of Light" (1967 Unreleased Experimental Track) Added 9 Mar '13''' NEW' *The Dick Cavett Show "Jerome Rodale Death" Episode (1971 Unreleased Talkshow Episode) Added 8 Mar '13' NEW' *Inspector Gadget "Gadget in Winterland" Pilot (Jesse White Audio) Added 8 Mar '13' NEW' *Climax! Premiere Episode "The Long Goodbye" (1950s CBS TV Show) Added 6 Mar '13' NEW' *Puppet (1991 Artie Lange Film) Added 27 Feb '13 *U.F.O. ABDUCTION aka The McPherson Tape (1989 Found-Footage Mockumentary) Added 26 Feb '13 *London After Midnight (1927 Lost Silent Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *Him (1974 Gay Pornographic Jesus Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *My Best Friend's Birthday (1987 Partially-Lost Quentin Tarantino Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *Nas featuring Puff Daddy "Hate Me Now" Uncut Music Video Added 26 Feb '13 *The Merchant of Venice (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 21 Feb '13 *The Deep (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 20 Feb '13 *The Angry Beavers Finale "Bye Bye Beavers" (2001 Unaired Episode) Added 14 Feb '13 *The Other Side of the Wind (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 12 Feb '13 *HORSE the Band "Ghost EP" (Limited Release 2008 EP) Added 10 Feb '13 *Russell Brand "Graham Norton Show" Spat (Recorded in 2012) Added 10 Feb '13 *Aron Ralston "Blue John Canyon Incident" Video Diary (Recorded in 2003) Added 10 Feb '13 *Shrek (Original Chris Farley Audio) Added 4 Feb '13 *Big Bug Man (Unreleased Animated Movie) Added 1 Feb '13 *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman) "Taxi" Incident (Unreleased Tony Danza Home Movie) Added 30 Jan '13 *Smokey is the Bandit Part 3 (Original Jackie Gleason Footage) Added 28 Jan '13 *Apt Pupil (Unfinished 1987 Stephen King Adaptation) Added 28 Jan '13 *Back to the Future (Eric Stoltz Footage) Added 27 Jan '13 *The Dictator (Unaired 1988 Sitcom) Added 27 Jan '13 *Commando Cus (1970's Short Films By Bob Gale) Added 27 Jan '13 *King Kong Appears in Edo (Lost 1938 Monster Movie) Added 27 Jan '13 *Life Without a Soul (Lost 1915 Silent Horror Film) Added 27 Jan '13 *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Unreleased Cut Scenes (1994) Added 26 Jan '13 *The Dream of Hamish Mose (Unreleased 1969 Cameron Mitchell Film) Added 26 Jan '13 *Pokémon "It's New Year's Eve! Pocket Monsters Encore" (1997 Unaired Episode) Added 22 Jan '13 *Santo Gold's "Blood Circus" (1985 Rarely-Screened Sci-Fi Movie) Added 22 Jan '13 *Pokémon "Battle of the Quaking Island! Barboach VS Whiscash!!" (2004 Unaired Episode) Added 21 Jan '13 *Game in the Sand (Unreleased 1964 Short Film by Werner Herzog) Added 17 Jan '13 *Deftones Album "Eros" (Unfinished 2008 Album) Added 17 Jan '13 *Nickelodeon Studios Opening Day Celebration (Full 3 Hour 1990 Live Broadcast) Added 16 Jan '13 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2007 Anime Movie) Added 16 Jan '13 *Unaired Monsignor Martinez Pilot (2000 Live-Action "King of the Hill" Spinoff) Added 14 Jan '13 *Sesame Street "Crack Master" short from Episode 979 (1977) Added 13 Jan '13 *The Day the Clown Cried (Unreleased 1972 Jerry Lewis Film) Added 11 Jan '13 *Black Angel (1979 short film by Roger Christian) Added 06 Jan '13 *Batman Fights Dracula (1967 Filipino Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Canzo Empyrean (2008 Underground G.I. Joe Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Ricardo "Bjork Stalker" Lopez Tapes (Full 18 Hours Recorded in 1996) Added 06 Dec '12 *Satan's Sphinx (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 06 Dec '12 *Thomas the Tank Engine Episode "The Missing Coach" (Unfinished 1986 Episode) Added 06 Dec '12 *Tim Burton's Hansel and Gretel (1982 Short Film) Added 03 Dec '12 *The Breakfast Club Cut Content (1984) Added 01 Dec '12 *Steve Irwin Death Video (Recorded in 2006) Added 01 Dec '12 *Mickey Mouse Works Episode "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" (2000 English Dub) Added 01 Dec '12 *The 5 Hour Video (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Aqua Teen Hunger Force "Boston" (2008 Unaired Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 *Christine Chubbuck Suicide Video (Recorded in 1974) Added 01 Dec '12 *Dexter's Lab Episode "Rude Removal" (Unaired 1997 Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 '22 Jan '13' *Ringu, "The Brussels Cut" (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio (Recorded in 2003) Added 30 Nov '12 *Attack of the Giant Vulture (Late 90s Nickelodeon short) Added 30 Nov '12 '[FOUND 23 Feb '13'''] *Groupie (Late 90s Short Film by Marilyn Manson) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode "Snuffy's Parents get a Divorce" (Unaired 1992 Episode) Added 30 Nov '12 *The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode 847 aka The Wicked Witch of the West Episode (1976) Added 30 Nov '12 *Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (1969 Underground Anti-War Short) Added 30 Nov '12